old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Magickal school
A magickal school is an educational institution which provides magickal instruction to young witches. There are thirteen prestigious schools throughout the world, all of which meet or exceed the expectations set forth by the Committee of Tyronoe and the Magickal Ability Tests (M.A.T.s). Smaller and less well-known schools exist throughout the world, usually overseen by local governments. However, some countries in the world do not have their own magickal school, instead sending students to a nearby school in another neighboring country, or opting to home-school their children. School locations The precise location of magick schools is a closely guarded secret. The schools fear not only Typical persecution, but also hostile attention from both foreign and domestic entities. As a general rule, magick schools tend to be situated in landlocked, mountainous areas, as such regions are difficult for Typicals to access, and are easier to defend from dark witches. Range and regulation Some countries in the world do not have their own magickal school. Witches in these countries usually home-school their children instead. Other times, students are sent to a magickal school in a neighboring country, or boarded to a private school. Magickal schools generally admit students from the country or region in which they are based, but some serve multiple nations or broad geographical regions. Private schools are generally open to international populations on a selective basis, and some public schools do this in addition to their regional standards. Some schools do not accept Scant students due to Atypical prejudice. The Committee of Tyronoe of the International Council of Witches is responsible for setting educational standards around the world, and created the Magickal Ability Tests (M.A.T.s). The International Council, as well as the regional or national magickal governments, fund most of the public magick schools. Known magick schools * Area 51 Academy of Magick, located in Nevada, United States, primarily serving the western and Rocky Mountains regions of America. * Berkshire School for Witches, located in Berkshire County, Massachusetts, United States, primarily serving the northeast of America and the southeast of Canada * Daayathur, located in India, primarily serving India, Tibet, Nepal, Sri Lanka, and Bangladesh * Ipswich Academy of Witchcraft, located on Isle Royale in Lake Superior, primarily serving the Great Lakes region of America and Canada, one of the "major thirteen" * Maemdat, located in Thailand, serving much of south Asia * Mahiyanyk School of Witchcraft, located in Ukraine, serving much of eastern Europe, western Russia, and some Middle Eastern students * Majutsushima, located on an island in the Sea of Japan, primarily serving Japan and some Korean students * Marimont School of Sorcery, located in France * Merlin School of Witchcraft, located in Inveruglas, Scotland on Loch Lomond, all-boys school serving Scotland, England, Ireland and Wales, one of the "major thirteen" * Morgana School of Witchcraft, located in Inversnaid, Scotland on Loch Lomond, all-girls school serving Scotland, England, Ireland and Wales, one of the "major thirteen" * Orhammer Institute of Magick, located on an island in the Baltic Sea, serving Scandinavia, and some of eastern and northern Europe * Pendragon Institute of Witchcraft, located on Avalon, the oldest, most prestigious, and most selective school in the world, serves international students based on applications, one of the "major thirteen" * Sehrlibad, located on an island in the Caspian Sea, serving much of West Asia and the Middle East * Smoky Mountains Magickal Academy, located in the Smoky mountains of Tennessee, United States primarily serving the south, midwestern and mid-atlantic regions of America, the largest school in the United States, one of the "major thirteen" * Streganza Academy for Witches, located in Italy * Wizard Academy of America, located on Wizard Island in Crater Lake, primarily serving the Pacific coastline and western regions of America and Canada * Wushuxiao, located in western China, serving China as well as several neighboring countries, including North Korea, one of the "major thirteen" Category:Magickal schools